Trench of Aramoose
The Trench of Aramoose or Great Canyon of the Ruins of Desolation Number Five took its name because of the swit trees that grow there. Half of the creations of Numeron fell off a cliff and were lost there. Those who survived formed the Twin Kingdoms ruled by Numby and Nasak the Great. While the Kingdom of Numby was a dry rocky place, most of the Trench was filled by Nasak's ever-growing kingdom who even prepared to conquer Numby's. Because all had forgotten Numeron and became vile and corrupt, he detonated a catastrophic explosion, destroying all the beings in the Twin Kingdoms, except Numby and his wife Grace who had been forewarned and survived in a treehouse. The explosion disrupted the deep panels of the world and the Canyon was filled by "Hot Green", a hot, green substance that belched from the cracks, until it cooled down and Numby and Grace were able to leave the treehouse. The southern sector extended from the wilderness of Zinniflox along the side of Eebisimperut; then from the edge of Hapalanche, and westward to the fountain of the waters of Neopithm, then down to the edge of the hill in the valley of Bonablink (which is in the valley of Buppabumjoy northward); then to the valley of Dycyoonwang, to the slope of the Oonja Wapoong southward, and then to Boke, then northward and to Sabboota and to Soysinga (which is opposite the ascent of Eenta Nina), and down to the stone of Ru the son of Lu; then to the side in front of the Left-Handed-Fletchy northward, and down to the Fletchy, and to the side of Hoglah-Doglah northward, until the north bay of the Stinky Sea (at the south end of the Helio-Hogma, that was its border on the east side); and extended from its end eastward and then turned direction from the south to the ascent of Akakak Inzeeba, to Ziniflox, and terminated to the south of Radish-Barnmold; it reached Huzz, then Itzabiggy, then the great river Mifflewimx-the-Uncrossable-Except-in-a-Couple-of-Places-Where-It-Gets-Slow-and-Shallow, and unto the Early Risers Clubhouse; then turned direction from Hey Wait to the brook of Ptyge, and ended at the sea. The western border was the coastline of the Amazing Colossal Sea. The north border line extended from the Amazing Colossal Sea to Mount Pephilter, then to the Hotus-Kelley, then up to the side of Hntma on the north, and then through the hill country westward, ending at the wilderness of Cannbens; then to Quelp, to its side (Reflecklel) southward; to Atimantshoe (near the southern hill of lower Surgurt); then turned round on the west side southward (from the hill) and it ended at Sour-bead (Sour-knobel, a city of the sons of Meesh Kapeesh), and terminated at Blightensuch. The eastern border reached that of Edupated, southward to the wilderness of Brain-Worm at the extreme south, then proceeded southward to the ascent of Quel-From, then Brain-Worm, then up by the south of Radish-Barnmold and continued to Larry, and up to Rebaeton Perchis and turned about to Clarksdil, and to Stew Lumps and the brook of Fathering; then up to Burn Dagit, and on the north of Undoubtedly Moister (opposite the ascent of Surmapleet, which is on the south of the valley); and to the waters of Housenploop and up to the top of the mountain before the valley of Twisted Balm (the end of the valley of Guarantaph toward the north) and curved to the spring of the waters of Rankness, then turned about from Bollixisix westward to Mount Dososky, to Shemp, and down to Reeply Engine (on the east side of Hmhmhmhmhm) and continued towards Pylohylodylo ("I don't think I can put that much in my mouth"); and down to the slope on the east side of the Sea of Often Fallen Into, then down to the Fibrilatin and terminated at the Stinky Sea. category:Numeron category:locations